


It's Alright

by Redcrow



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Ficlet, It's Alright, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 11:36:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redcrow/pseuds/Redcrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little something to go with a gorgeous piece of artwork by br0-harry. You can see it here (and br0-harry has linked this fic on tumblr).<br/>http://br0-harry.deviantart.com/art/it-s-alright-348278427?ga_submit=10%3A1358085196&ga_type=edit&ga_recent=1</p><p>Happy Birthday Atlin, this is for you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Alright

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AtlinMerrick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtlinMerrick/gifts).



It’s Alright

It was dark, only one faint light was on in the living room but Sherlock could see John’s outline, sitting quietly in the armchair. Sherlock stepped through his bedroom doorway into the darkened room, afraid but needing to put things right. His throat constricted, he faltered, his steps becoming uncertain. He hated this, more than anything he hated doubt and John brought him so much doubt. He doubted himself, he doubted his methods, he doubted John’s love.

John also brought him so much certainty. Sherlock was certain he was brilliant, amazing and nearly always right, John told him so all the time. Sherlock was certain John was his closest friend, he was certain John was also brilliant and he was certain that he loved John.

And yet he doubted, he feared, in fact he was terrified. No one had ever stuck with him before, no one had ever put up with him for so long. It could all just stop at any moment and Sherlock had no idea how to survive that. He pushed, he pulled, he tested John, he tested John’s love and he did it all while knowing in the back of his mind that he was the one destroying what he needed and valued the most.

He never wanted to hurt John, he just couldn’t stop. The words he’d said were cruel, hurtful, more than ‘a bit not good’, yet he had still said them. He had almost bitten through his own tongue trying to stop himself but still the venom spilled from his mouth.

He had to put this right.

Sherlock stopped in front of John’s chair and looked down through tear filled eyes. “I….I’m so s..sorry John. I didn’t mean….”

“I know you didn’t.” John spoke softly, a small smile playing at the corners of his mouth.

“Please forgive me.” Sherlock dropped to his knees, his hands fisting into John's jumper.

“It’s you Sherlock and I wouldn’t have you any other way. It’s alright.”

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: These characters are not mine, I just borrow them from time to time.


End file.
